L A R A
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Tidaklah sekedar kebarangkalian, sayang, semuanya: Nyata." [2/31: selama Desember]
1. I - pembukaan dari semua

**_Aku mengabadikan diriku, lara, menjadi tawa._**

 ** _Aku mengukir kasih, meski aku dipatrikan keji._**

 ** _Aku hanyalah kaum, yang teraingkir dari jajarannya._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Indonesia; 1 - 31 Desember 2017._**

 _( pembuka, dari semuanya )_

 _•_

 _Halo Indonesia, selamat pagi, dan selamat awal bulan baru di bulan terakhir tahun ini; Desember._

 _Hari ini, aku terjaga pada pukul empat pagi, menanti hingga pukul lima pagi, berharap sekiranya ada lagu Indonesia Raya yang berkumandang menyemangatiku, macam biasanya._

 _Namun ternyata tidak ada. Aku tidak memusingkan hal itu, sih, aku bisa menyetelnya sendiri, atau memutar musik Indonesia Pusaka dengan versi biolanya (acapkali aku gunakan ini untuk menenangkan diri, hue)._

 _..._

 _Jemariku, pagi ini, sebagian besar menuntunku pada berita-berita negeri yang tidak banyak disorot; perbudakan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua pada anaknya, minggatnya anak-anak dari rumah karena tidak tahan lagi dengan tuntutan orang tuanya, problematika penjurusan, termasuk berita demo di Monas besok (jujur saja, yang terakhir ini tidak aku ketahui masalahnya)._

 _Sebenarnya, aku ini tidak bermaksud untuk membacanya dengan teliti, inginku membaca sekilas saja, benar-benar sekilas. Membaca dengan tujuan asal tahu masalahnya, lalu dilupakan nanti._

 _Namun, aku membacai semuanya..._

 _..._

 _Pengalaman-pengalaman pribadi. Kepahitan hidup. Kesengsaraan para kaum yang seolah tidak ada lagi harganya. Tamparan telak bahwa hidup tidak pernah selalu mujur._

'Morat-marit', _bisa saja._

 _Drama. Sinetron. Kejadian yang barangkali tidak pernah diinginkan. Semuanya pernah terjadi padaku. Memaithambarkan, terlalu banyak._

 _._

 _Bulan terakhir demi tahun 2017 ini, meski masih terlalu dini, aku ingin mewujudkan satu mimpi, mimpiku yang terutarakan sebatas di dalam hati._

 _"Aku ingin Indonesia lebih baik," itu. Ini harapanku, yang ingin segera terkabulkan._

 _..._

 _Aku menatap langit, merasa dingin, menyeburkan diri dalam sendiri. Kelemahanku ialah satu; 'hantu' kanak-kanak yang selalu mengikuti. Takutku satu; kehilangan 'mereka' yang senyumnya telah terpatri indah dalam memorikal dan benakku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Author's notes] Namaku **Indonesian Kara** , dan aku ingin membagi sesuatu dengan kalian. Tentang ayat-ayat terpendam, tentang kata-kata yang kembali tertelan, tentang memori yang nyaris terlupakan. Di sini._

* * *

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

 **T ~ R-13.**

 **Poetries, Drama, Slice of Life.**

 **INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **.**

 **(untuk Desember, dari Larnetta, untuk Indonesia dan bahasa; para lanskap.)**

 **.**


	2. II - Barangkali, Ialah Lara

**_Adalah semua, semangatku harus padam._**

 ** _Hancuran dalam lautan sunyi yang kelam._**

* * *

 **\- BARANGKALI IALAH LARA -**

* * *

 _Barangkali, aku tidak pernah diinginkan._

 _Barangkali, aku lahir tiada harapan._

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku ini pembawa lara._

 _Mendatangkan segala huru-hara._

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku ini hina._

 _Senyum mereka tiada guna._

 _._

 _"Itu hanyalah 'barangkali'!"_

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku ini pembawa marabahaya._

 _Selalu saja mendatangsampaikan petaka._

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku ini ialah pemadam semangat._

 _Aku... seolah pembunuh semua tekad kuat._

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku adalah manusia paling cela._

 _Sepanjang para napasan nyawa terhela._

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku ini pembawa kematian._

 _Sosok yang terus menoreh kesedihan._

 _._

 _"Adelya! Itu cumalah kebarangkalian! Kenegatifan pikiranmu itu sumbernya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku ini tidak pernah berarti._

 _Aku dirusaki; mental, raga, rasa, dan hati._

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku ini adalah makhluk sampah._

 _Yang setiap saat bisa jadi tampungan rasa marah._

 _._

 _Barangkali, aku ini waras-namun sekitarku gila._

 _Para kaum yang hanya bisa_

 _menggertak-gertak macam orang gila._

 _._

 _._

 _("Bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia pun, tidak sekalipun bisa kauketemukan manusia, yang benar-benar-benar waras.")_

 _._

 _Barangkali, mereka ini_

 _pemilik benangan perunggu berkarat,_

 _... yang hanya berani menggores_

 _luka tanpa gurat (yang berarti dan melukai)._

 _... ... ..._

Cercaan lagi. Sesahan kembali. Apa saya hanyalah sosok yang teramat patut demi direndahkan? Dikosongkan harga dalam dirinya? Kegilaan dunia macam apakah pula ini, wahai?

Sinting amat semua. Mengambinghitamkan pada satu insan saja. Bagaimana bangsa mau maju? Ruangan benak mereka hanyalah dipenuhi para ego yang laknat.

Tinta ini tentu saja akan mengering, hasta hamba pastilah melemah tenanganya, terkuras-kurasi demi menuliskan seluruh imajinasi, yang seakan tiada pernah berhenti, demi mengabadikan diri.

Dalam samudera berjuta gelintir lara, aku mengabadikan diri menjadi tawa.

Aku Adelya, dan aku abadi bersama mereka...

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 ** _[2/31]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _INDONESIAN KARA_**

 ** _._**


End file.
